


...and their eulogies sang me to sleep

by omgitscharlie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Personification, Personification of Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: Their solemn songs sang me to sleepAs my body escaped meTheir solemn songs sang me to sleepAs my body...
Kudos: 3





	...and their eulogies sang me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original character i have for an original concept. will all of this concept be written in this way? absolutely not lol.  
> this is what happens when i don't write fanfiction.  
> i write...this...whatever this is...
> 
> this creature is dredhwenn. they are the personification of domination, summoned by a naive, young woman who would become their girlfriend. yeah. one of those...
> 
> follow me on tumblr @omgitscharlie

gnawing. barking. **_screeching._**

omnipotent thoughts descended into incoherent sound, willpower bound by the very real, very visceral need to destroy. how they’d yearned to see someone bow, to collapse upon their knees and beg for their life **─** a dream laid dormant then come to life. 

with a mouth hung agape so wide it resembled and unholy serpent, their lips tugged into a wicked mirth filled with a sense of paralyzing unease. each movement they made was jarring, muscles jerking and knuckles cracking with notion that it had been the first time they’d been used in centuries. palms hit the floor in front of them, talons sinking into the wood floor and leaving divots behind as their head rolled and their tongue hung loosely from their mouth. 

charcoal-soaked eyes rolled to the back of their hand, a deep, wheezy breath drawn to their lungs in preparation for speech.

“a deeply heart-felt goodbye...” 

another breath taken through their body with the faintest overtone of a whistle, “to the part of me that died when i decided...” 

a loud thud of their hand hitting the floor followed, echoing through the aged house while tar-like drool dripped to the floor with each lick of their parched lips. 

thirsty. so **_thirsty_**.

“to put others before me **─** ”

a gargled, strained croak managed phonate words of disturbing inflection rather than the whistling wheeze that struggled to form. 

  


stiffness melted away with each passing moment, muscle memory returning to the once dormant body attached to a lullabied mind. pressing their weight against their hands, their arms pushed their torso upward, one leg sliding beneath their stomach and hoisting their body onto all fours. no longer were they that same serpent, writhing along the ground with no direction.

“yes, my heart fell asleep,” still so wicked and inhuman, laced in a snarl, their tone harboured a chill intended to sink into any bone near enough to hear it, “boredom and fatigue.”

  


like leaving the ocean for land, the evolution of man they’d seen for themselves, they began to crawl with little coordination, managing to fall to their chest with a thud.

groaning. growling. **_snarling_.**

curse the vessel once long since abandoned, slow to remember and so fragile in nature. strength didn’t fail them, shoulders protruding from their corpse tinted flesh as their chest left the floor and they continued their path.

“i always said i wanted to die smiling, to pretend i’m at peace.”

more words in one breath, though still broken and shriek-filled, lungs relinquishing themselves of dust. black strings of mist began to swirl themselves around each finger, dancing over the back of their hand and wrapping around her wrist. pools of ink scanned their surrounding, neck snapping to the side and quaking in place as they released a screech that echoed down the long, narrow hallway before them.

silence.

but not **_loneliness_**.

finally, they placed the sole of their foot to the floor, thighs, calves and core working together to erect the frame they’ve been bound to. it was unbalanced, falling against the wall with a hand placed against the wall, leaving four precisely straight lines in the drywall behind as they gathered their footing.

“now from my corpse beams a frigid, blank grin **─** “

no falsehood shown, their lips pulled into side grin, black, inky drool falling in small streams over their lips and down their chin to the floor. 

  


“and hopeful eyes sunken in.”

talon-tipped hands lifted to their face, index and middle finger hooking the lower lid to their hell-steeped gaze and pulling them down enough to show the bright red muscle beneath. the smirk fell, instead simply letting there horror-gaped mouth hang open with another glass-shattering shriek.

 **cold**.

it was cold.

they were no longer numb.

touch. cool air on their back, whipping through the length of their oceanic tresses, supernatural and other worldly. steam escaped their lips as a result of a purposefully hot breath.

at last. life.

“like a lullaby to the cradle **─** “ 

much clearer now was the tangible wording that left them, low and feminine, though still holding strain.

they wanted to hear more.

“is the eulogy to casket.”

hissing.

then curiosity. burning wood. 

staring down to their feet, coated in the same tar that did her teeth and tongue, they took a step forward to reveal an charred imprint behind. sole met wood and that hissing began once more, scorching the very ground they stumbled upon. deep, low and guttural, amused by the sight, their head snapped up with such a primal sound. 

“all my flaws wept under the table,” they continue their poetic summoning, jumbled memories of lives since lived. 

  


reflection of a reflection, they cease their movements, simply staring ahead with hopeless eyes. peripheral vision brought her likeness to life, slowly turning their gaze towards themselves in the mirror hanging so unassumingly in the middle of the hallway.

the vanity of humans never failed.

what a welcome sight. so welcome they did smile once again as death-capable hands lifted to the two horns protruding from either side of their head. how bloodied and slick they were, littered with the flesh of their own head as they’d sprouted from their own skull.

“to grieve the porcelain doll that was me...”

capable of volume differentiation, a hushed whisper meant only for themselves as a contradicting wistful smile took shape. 

suddenly, a creak. their head whipped towards such a sound, oh so out of place. 

**_no_**.

not lonely.

“their solemn songs sing me to sleep,” louder now. louder. confident in the deceptively smooth nature of their tone. 

tail-like tongue circled their lips, hanging long and far from their mouth as they found more stable footing. still did each toe sear the natural wood of the house they’d last known themselves to reside in. screams. a chorus. yes.

divine.

  


“as my body escaped me.”

nothing but a wall stood before them, a door on either side. one led to a bedroom **─**

“their solemn songs sing me to sleep, “ and the other, _“as my body ─ ”_

a ragged breath. the smell of fear. senses collecting all at once.

a closet.

snapping their head to the side, murder-fueled hands gripped the handle to the closet. to wrench it open.

a scream.

then silence.

then loneliness.


End file.
